Deluminator of Time
by DallasLVon
Summary: When Snatchers arrived Hermione tried to turn out the lights. She didnt expect to leave her time. 1st fan fiction. Hopefully a different take on time travel. Looking for a Beta!
1. Chapter 1 Taboo

So this is my first fan fiction. I love this pairing and had my own idea of time travel that I hope is kinda original. I just updated everything I have with less mistakes, as well as some new chapters. I just work on this when I'm inspired or have time I honestly have an outline but Im unsure of where this will story will take me. I hope you enjoy. **I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1 – Taboo**

Hermione felt relief hearing some of their Gryffindor and Order member friends on the radio. It's so brave of their friends to air Potter Watch while they are in hiding themselves. It was the beginning of the Easter holiday and they all missed their families and craved some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking; but life still felt much better than the last few months on the run. They finally destroyed the first of the Horcuxes they needed to find, Ron was finally back with them, after months of being gone, and Harry, well Harry was actually laughing. After the radio went quiet Harry spoke up. "Did you hear what Fred said?" oh- no there's that crazed look in his eyes whenever he speaks of the Deathly Hollows, thought Hermione. She tried to interrupt his train of thought.

"Harry—"

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol -"

"HARRY! NO!" Bellowed Ron

"delmort's after the elder wan."

"The name is taboo!" Ron continued to scream. A loud crack sounded outside. They jumped to their feet quickly. "I told you, Harry, I told you, we can't say it anymore – we got to put the protection back around us – quickly – it's how they find –"Ron stopped talking. The sneakoscope on the table had lit up and started to spin; they could hear voices coming closer. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's deluminator and with a click everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Hogsmead

**** I own Nothing****

 **Chapter 2 – Hogsmead**

Hermione woke to the sun beating on her face. She looked around realizing she is in the same place they were hiding before the snatchers arrived. She checked herself all she had was her wand, beaded bag, and Ron's deluminator. She started to try and take down any protective spells Harry might have put back up. Odd she thought to herself, there are no wards around this location at all. OK, Hermione keep calm; she thought to herself. She started to pace back and forth while thinking of a plan. She had to find Ron and Harry, but how was she supposed to do that when they have perfected not being found?

After a while Hermione stopped pacing and sat on a nearby rock. She took out the deluminator and looked at it closely while thinking back to what Ron had said when he came back a few weeks ago. She smiled at how crazy it sounded at the time "I heard a voice coming out of my pocket. Your voice," holding up the deluminator "came out of this." Well there's no voices now thought Hermione. "It didn't seem different or anything, but I was sure it was you. So I clicked it and the light went out in my room, but a new one appeared outside my window. It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like the light you get around a portkey, you know? It went right in my chest. I felt warm and I knew what I was supposed to do, I knew it would take me where I needed to go."

She continued to think while twirling the deluminator in her hand. Slowly she clicked it. Her eyes widened in surprise as the blue light Ron described appeared. She gathered her things and followed the light. Just as Ron had said the light entered her chest. It felt like she was right in front a fire. Suddenly she felt she needed to be at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron must be suicidal to be there right now she thought as she apparated away with a pop.

Hermione apparated into Hogsmead with her wand at the ready, prepared to fight with death eaters. What she wasn't prepared for was Hogsmead full of Hogwarts students laughing and walking around with their friends through the small village. She spotted four boys coming her way, one with messy black hair. "Harry!" she yelled running over to them. As she got closer she was stopped by the confused look upon the boy's face. Hwas very similar to her best friend; but instead of emerald green eyes she was met with hazel. Backing up a bit she took in the features of the other three beside the Harry look alike. One was short and a bit chubby with blonde hair. Next to him was a brown haired boy with scares littering his face and a kind and familiar smile. She stopped in her track when her eyes met the fourth boy. He had long black hair and startling silver eyes. Noticing her stare he stepped forward and with a wink introduced himself. "Sirius Black at your service milady." For the second time that day everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 back from the dead

**What do you think so far?!**

 **Chapter 3 – Back from the dead**

When Hermione woke up the first thing she observed was the feeling of a warm comfy bed. It had been a long year without one. The next was that she had a terrible headache and whoever was talking nearby was making it worse. She sat with her eyes closed and listened to the conversation. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black brought her to me outside of Hogsmead" A woman's voice said. "Thank goodness Poppy was able to help her. She is skin and bones Albus I don't know where she came from, but she obviously needs help." Hermione stopped listening when she heard the name Albus. It couldn't be Albus Dumbledore, she had been there when he died at the end of her 6th year; even attended his funeral. Not being able to control her curiosity of where she was any longer she stretched and yawned like she just woke up.

She sucked in a breath as her eyes met Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. But they weren't the same professors she knew. Dumbledore approached as McGonagall said her goodbyes and warded the room. "Good afternoon, Ms.—"Hermione finding her voice finished "Granger, sir" "Ahh Ms. Granger do you happen to remember what happened down in Hogsmead?" Hermione replayed earlier today in her head. "We were hiding in the forest from you-know-who and were attacked. This—"holding the deluminator up "brought me there."

Dumbledore's blue eyes lit up in recognition. "Ms. Granger I am sure we have never met before. So I must ask how you came to have that deluminator; since I am the only one of my knowledge that has one?" Hermione paused replaying what he just said to her. Has never met me before? "Sir before I answer could you please tell me the date?" He nodded "It is the 20th of March, 1977." Hermione let out a gasp. "Thank you. Sir to answer your question we will meet but not for another 15 years when I arrive at Hogwarts as an 11 year old muggleborn. As for the deluminator you willed it to one of my best friends Ron Weasley after your death in 1997."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, as he processed the information given. Hermione couldn't wait any longer "Sir, I need to get back to –"Thinking of Harry and Ron without her hurt so much "they need me there we were on an important mission." This made the professor once again come to life. "Ms. Granger, I have never heard of anyone traveling this far back, but I will look into it. I cannot promise to find your way back, for all we know your presence here will change your future so drastically, that you may not come to exist in that time." Hermione nodded in understanding as tears ran down her cheeks. Dumbledore continued on "Now, I do know we need to keep you safe. Hogwarts would be happy to welcome you home. Which house were you in before arriving here?" he asked. "Gryffindor Sir" she whispered. "Fantastic, house of the brave, and brave you are dear. Since it's almost the end of the term, I would like to put you in 6th year. I will let Madame Pomfrey come attend to you so you can sleep. I will have a trunk sent to your room with clothes and supplies. Miss Evans will come pick you up in the morning to take you to breakfast, and then to my office." Hermione whispered thanks as he left. A young Madame Pomfrey bustled in and gave her a sleeping draught. She gulped it down willingly hoping when she woke up in the morning she would find this was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4 Good Morning

**Chapter 4 – Good Morning**

Hermione woke up to the feeling of being watched. She looked at the clock it was only 5 AM. She surveyed the room but didn't see anyone. "Accio invisibility cloak" the cloak came flying into her hand. Sirius stood in the corner shocked and a little embarrassed. "How did you know?" he whispered. "I use to have a friend who had one." She replied simply. "Why are you here?" Sirius approached and sat at the end of the bed. "Dumbledore announced tonight that you would be joining Hogwarts, after a short stay in the hospital wing. I had to see that you were alright." He scratched the back of his neck "I mean... you seemed beat up when we brought you to McGonagall, and she said you would be ok; but I had to see for myself." Hermione gave a small smile "I've been through worse." Thinking back she's spent more time in the hospital wing than most students. Well besides Harry. "Well you looked at right mess when you came up to us" said Sirius with worry in his eyes. They heard shuffling in of Madame Pomfrey's office. "You better go before she catches you." Sirius grabbed the invisibility cloak "See you in the morning." Flashing one more smile Sirius snuck out of the hospital wing. Hermione closed her eyes with a smile on her face for the first time since arriving in this time.

She woke up to Madame Pomfrey bustling around the hospital wing. Looking at the bedside table she noticed a new set of Gryffindor robes and the books she would need for classes. She got dressed and was looking at her new time table when she heard someone enter the hospital wing. "Ahh, good morning Ms. Evans, Hermione is the third bed down. I believe she was just waking." said Madame Pomfrey announcing the new arrival. Hermione braced herself to meet Harry's mother. Since she was 11 she has heard the tale of Lilly Evans. Not just the beautiful wife of James Potter, but the smartest witch of her age. A voice broke her train of thought. "Good morning, you must be Hermione." They headed out of the hospital wing and towards the great hall in silence. "Dumbledore spoke with me last night. I'll take you to breakfast, then to meet Dumbledore before I go to class." Hermione tried her best to smile while nodding her head. This felt so surreal, she felt almost guilty she was getting this chance to be here and not Harry. Misinterpreting the look on her face Lilly tried to comfort her a bit "Its ok Dumbledore announced to the school last night that we have a new transfer student and that you have been a victim of war and not to ask too many questions." Hermione spoke for the first time "Lilly, I'm nervous, I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet all these people." Lilly stopped and gave her a comforting hug. "I totally understand, although there happens to be a certain marauder who looks like he couldn't wait to see you any longer" Looking up she spotted Sirius coming down the hall towards them.

"Good morning Lilly Flower and good morning Mione." Lilly gave him a warning look "Don't call me that Black!" Completely ignoring her rant about the nickname Sirius held out his arm for Hermione. They walked the rest of the way to the great hall together. As they entered she looked up to the professors table; there were the familiar faces of Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. She smiled tentatively at Professor Dumbledore in reply he nodded his head to her.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius introduced her new classmates. "This here is James Potter." He bowed dramatically in greeting. He may look a lot like Harry, but unlike James Harry was always trying to stay out of the spot light and was never quite sure of himself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius introducing Remus. "This here is Remus Lupin, the prefect." Remus looked the same, but had happiness in his eyes that were missing in the future after losing his friends and 20 long years of scattered employment. He smiled in greeting. "Lastly, this is Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of the marauders." Hermione cringed when she heard Peters name. Trying to cover her discomfort she smiled as warmly as she could. Lilly cut in next "This will be the other girls you share a dorm with Alice Macmillan and Marlene McKinnon." Both girls waved. Alice had a cute pixy haircut that fit her face perfectly, she was sitting next to a boy who looked just like Neville, she assumed this was Frank and smiled at him as well. Marlene was a beautiful blonde with a kind smile. No wonder Sirius dated her, the thought made her sick. She ate her food quickly listening to the different conversations. James was trying to convince Lilly to marry him with no luck, as she was trying to carry a conversation with Marlene about the latest Witch Weekly. Peter and Remus where talking about a potions assignment. She was startled by Sirius whispering in her ear. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him smiling "yes, thank you. Just listening to your friends, they are very entertaining." He laughed silently. "Yeah Prongs thinks she will agree one day, he's been pinning after her since first year." Hermione smiled sadly "I think they will." They continued to eat and while the conversation turned to talking about all the pranks they achieved over the years. After they finished their food she said her goodbyes to the marauders and followed Lilly to Professor Dumbledore's office. She waved goodbye to Lilly and told the gargoyle "Sugar Mice," it allowed her entrance and she went up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Why Me

**Chapter 5 – Why Me**

Hermione knocked on the door "enter" said the familiar voice of the headmaster. Entering his office it looked almost the same as her time, a few less instruments and books. The most notable change was the auburn haired wizard in front of her. While he still had his twinkling blue eyes and knowing smile. He has less worry lines than his future self. I guess that's what twenty years and two wars do to a person. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. I hope breakfast was to your liking. The French toast is a favorite of mine." "It was fine, thank you sir." Hermione responded sitting down in front of the desk.

"Now Ms. Granger I am researching how to get you back to your time, but I am curious of the circumstances that you arrived here. Could you tell me more about what happened before you used the deluminator?" Dumbledore listened in silence until she finished "Interesting... I do have a few theories. Your story confirms one more than another." He's always so damn cryptic thought Hermione "What would that theory be, sir?" "Well if the second war is as bad as you say, then knowing myself as well as I do. I believe I put a fail-safe incase the wizarding world is in peril and time travel was the last option. I'm sorry Ms. Granger but I don't believe I planned a way back for you. I brought you back to change time permanently." Hermione started to cry "Sir, what about the Novikov Principle? Bad things happen to those who meddle with time. What about my parents? What about Ron and Harry? Why me?!" She was hyperventilating at this point. Dumbledore came around his desk "I'm sorry Hermione. We need to fix all of this. From what you tell me a lot of people will die in this war and they need your help. I know you have already given up a lot for this war in the future, but maybe we can change that and you can find happiness in this time. Now, I do apologize my dear but I believe Ms. Evans is waiting outside for you. I will send you notice of the next time we can meet." Wiping away tears she got up to leave with a short "Thank you, sir." "Oh and Ms. Granger... Do try to find happiness, you deserve it."

Lilly looked at Hermione with concern. She put on a brave face, but Lilly could see the tear streaks down her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. Hermione nodded numbly. Dumbledore walked out behind her "Ms. Evans, Ms. Granger was given some bad news from back home if you could please take her to her dormitory." "Yes, sir" Lilly nodded. "Thank you; I will inform your professor McGonagall."

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Tower. Lilly muttered "Sphinx" to the fat lady and walked up the first dormitory. "Your bed is next to mine over here. There's been an extra bed since first year." Hermione sat down quietly playing with the hem of her shirt. "I know you haven't been here long, but if you need someone to talk to – I mean – I'm sure any of us would listen." Hermione could see so much of Lilly's personality in Harry. "Thanks, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it just yet. I just don't even understand it myself… But I'd love to hear about you. What's your family like?" Lilly seen her need for a distraction and sat down on her bed. "Well it's just my parents and my sister, Petunia. I'm a muggleborn." "So am I" Hermione said to the surprise of Lilly, she assumed she was at least half blood. "Is your sister a witch as well?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer. Lilly sighed "No – she calls me a freak. We use to be best friends, but after I met Severus she became bitter, we hardly talk on the holidays." Hermione gave an understanding nod "Some people can't accept it; I know my family was a lot safer without me around mucking up their lives with something they couldn't control or be a part of." Lilly moved over to Hermione's bed putting her arm around her. "I think you are thinking about it the wrong way. Even though my sister may not understand, my parents always say being a witch is something special. They say that I was important enough to receive this gift of magic to change the world." "Thank you that was probably the best thing I've heard someone say today." Hermione said with a real smile this time. "Tell me about the classes here?" They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about life at Hogwarts.

They walked down to the Great Hall to see Sirius patiently waiting by the door for her. Holding out his arm he escorted her to the table. She was a lot hungrier than this morning. As she grabbed a sandwich, she felt like someone was staring at her. Scanning the Great Hall, she found two students at the Slytherin table. Sirius noticed her looking around following her eyes he scowled to find his brother and Snivellus staring over at them. "That would be my dear brother Regulus and Snivellus, both death eaters in training." Both looked back down to their meals after being spotted. Hermione decided she would have to ensure that they didn't end up down that path.


	6. Chapter 6 A Slytherin Hello

**Chapter 6 – The Slytherin Hello**

Hermione had been in 1977 a week she got to know her fellow Gryffindor students. She was on a walk across the grounds alone. It was a warm spring day and the boys were at quidditch practice and the girls and Remus were studying. She sat down at her favorite tree by the lake determined to make a plan of how to change everything for the better. First would be to stop Severus and Regulus from joining the death eaters. She was so focused on her plans she didn't see Sirius approaching. "Hey, Lilly said you were on a walk." Before he even finished his sentence her wand was in his face. Breathing heavily she apologized. "I'm so sorry; I didn't hear you walk up." He smiled "Just remind me to not surprise you..." Sitting down next to her "What were you thinking about you seemed like you were in another world?" She sighed "Just trying to save the world." He chuckled "Well, Mione you can't save everyone." "I can try" she replied with a determined look on her face. "Well there will plenty of time for that, but right now it's time for dinner!" He jumped up excitedly pulling her up with him. Hermione shook her head laughing; boys never change.

After dinner she excused herself to go study in the library "you and Remus could be soulmates the way you guys constantly study" James teased her. "Oh Jamie you wound me, I thought you were my soulmate!" she teased back leaving a stunned look on James face as she walked out of the Great Hall. She caught up on her defense against the dark Arts Essay and started her History of Magic essay before Madame Pince shooed her out letting her know there was 5 minutes until Curfew. She quickly left for the Gryffindor tower. As she walked down the corridor she was grabbed from behind and slammed into a nearby wall. Taken by surprise she dropped her wand. Her attackers came into the light and recognized them Avery, Mulciber, Snape, and Regulus. She struggled against Mulciber grip. "Well, well, well what do we have her Avery, a new toy?" "The dark lord said to not harm her until we find out where she came from" said Snape with a look of disgust. They heard footsteps down the hall, using the distraction Hermione kneed Mulciber and stole his wand while simultaneously stunning him and Avery. Regulus looked in shock putting his hands up. "Go take Snape with you. Hurry!" she whispered.

Breathing heavily a red faced Sirius and James came into view. "Woah Hermione are you alright?" asked James "yeah not much of a fight really." She replied/ They turned towards the noise of more footsteps. Professor McGonagall and Remus arrived "Ms. Granger what happened here?" She asked taking in the scene in front of her. Hermione spoke up "Avery and Mulciber attacked me on my way to the dormitories. " The professor's eyes widened Mr. Black please escort Ms. Granger to the hospital wing. Lupin and Potter please help me bring these boys to the headmaster. From the alcove up the corridor Regulus waited as the footsteps died away he woke up Snape and headed to the Slytherin Common Room trying to understand why she didn't leave him to the same fate as the others.


End file.
